051917-Overthought-And-Overwrought
vitriolicVitae VV began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:05 -- VV: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLorrrrcan TA: who the fuck.... are.... you..... TA: and how do.... you know my name..... VV: That's a realllly complllicated question and I'm not surrre what the most right answerrr is VV: But the most relllevant one is LLorrrea TA: lorrea is dead...... VV: Was VV: I sorrrrt of VV: Pissed off a confused horrrrorrterrrrorrr who was a lllife plllayerrr too TA: i saw what happened on looao..... TA: there's no.... way you could've survived that..... VV: And they sorrrt of thrrrew my ghost into someone elllse? TA: what..... VV: No yeah I died SO fucking harrrd therrre TA: wait why am i even.... questioning.... this i am literally a magical dickskirt wearing purpleblood who is somehow also in lime green..... VV: Arrre you stillll wearrring that TA: yes..... TA: sadly..... VV: Have you considerred not wearrring that TA: i haven't.... figured.... out how to get out.... of it..... VV: I think you're overrrthinking this TA: i mean probably..... VV: Is VV: Errrr VV: Arrre you okay VV: With allll of the um VV: That stuff TA: but.... i also saw the aftermath.... of what.... killed you.... and had to kiss the yellowblood back to.... life..... VV: What realllly TA: not really but.... you know what fuck it i don....'t.... care..... VV: YOU had to do it TA: yes..... TA: YES..... VV: One moment TA: if he doesn't know.... i swear do not.... tell him..... TA: DO.... NOT..... TA: LORREA PLEASE..... VV: I'm not I'm not VV: I just had to stop lllaughing VV: Alllso I stollle his phone TA: i'm squinting at the screen..... TA: wait..... TA: you're with him?..... VV: Yes TA: punch him please...... VV: We're on his lland TA: definitely punch him then..... VV: No I'm llike VV: In the body of an adulllt jadebllood rainbowdrrrinkerrr VV: If I punch him he woullld prrrobabllly disintegrrrate TA: okay but you can still punch him..... TA: lightly..... TA: i still haven't forgiven him.... for.... killing me..... TA: or locking me out when we.... got attacked by imps..... TA: the asshole..... VV: I willlll keep it in mind VV: What VV: Oh my god TA: what..... VV: Why haven't I gotten involllved in this earrrllierr LLorrcan TA: involved in what......... VV: This lllike VV: Dynamic TA: i want him dead..... TA: i want his scrawny yellow ass on my wall in the archives..... TA: so i can finally be rid.... of him and his flighty bullshit......... VV: Scandalllous TA: it's not.... a black romance.... if.... i want him dead.......... VV: Wellll not a good one cerrrtainlllly TA: i was going.... to fight him.... before he suddenly.... left..... TA: and i definitely.... wasn't going to attempt to kill him..... VV: Wellll VV: Not killlling is good VV: But keep in mind he's a yelllow TA: i think i....'ve told you before that i'm forbidden..... VV: And alllso doesn't have his drrream selllf beforrre VV: Yes VV: We tallked about it a bunch TA: just a little stab..... TA: like not even.... full stab..... TA: just a.... tiny stab..... VV: I can't reallllly arrrgue that much against it TA: do you want to stab him too......... TA: ?..... VV: Not parrticulllarrrlly TA: damn..... VV: I'm saving up my stabs TA: for.... who..... VV: That's a secrrret TA: that's probably fair......... VV: It isn't realllly a secrret VV: But the thing is alllso that TA: i really.... can't.... figure it out but that....'s a normal occurrance.... here......... VV: We're on his lland to try to get things done VV: And since you're lllike ourrr resident ACTUALLL GODDESS TA: through cheating..... VV: That doesn't make it llless of a thing as farrr as yourrr abilllity to do Time stuff and fllly TA: last.... time i tried to fly i fell on my face..... VV: So if shit hits the oscilllatorrry cirrculllation blllades you're the onllly one besides Rysporrrr who coullld realllly do anything TA: yeah..... VV: Plllus allll things considerrred TA: destroying both time and hope......... TA: yipee..... VV: Shush TA: make me......... VV: LLorrrcan plllease TA: why......... VV: Um VV: So anyways what is VV: Going on with Errribus VV: LLike I sorrrt of know some of it but TA: i don't.... know?..... TA: i haven't talked to him in a while..... VV: I think he might be llooking forrr you TA: oh?..... TA: then why doesn....'t he just..... TA: message me on.... trollian..... TA: i can come out.... from where i am......... VV: Because he's a huge nerrrvous NERRRD LLorrrcan TA: that....'s true..... TA: i.... thought he was mad at me still to be.... honest..... VV: I'm not surrre if mad is quite right TA: before.... i killed nyarla he was mad..... TA: which.... i guess he has every right to be..... VV: Maybe VV: Sometimes angerrr is imporrrtant TA: i only.... feel bad for cheating..... TA: not for.... killing nyarla..... VV: I woullldn't feellll bad forrr that eitherrrr TA: cheating?..... VV: No VV: Killling him TA: oh......... TA: yeah......... TA: it was satisfying..... VV: I think he was being used to functionalllly ensurrre that I woullld die TA: that's only.... slightly.... shocking at this point......... VV: The Twinks arrren't stupid and any of them coulllld have prrredicted how I woullld have reacted VV: And I think Scarrrllet was in a similllarr position as him TA: i mean vigil tried to kill me..... VV: Their goallls werrrre to get rid of us TA: fantastic......... VV: But I think it might be morrrre of Jack's game than Scarrllet's VV: Not that Aaisha woullld everrr realllize TA: aaisha..... TA: i don't know what to do about aaisha..... VV: Therrre is nothing to be done forrr now TA: i don't know what i could.... do even..... VV: I don't want to think about it TA: that....'s fair..... TA: i'm sorry.... lorrea......... VV: It's okay VV: It's sorrrt of standarrrd at this point TA: that doesn't mean it's okay..... VV: Oh no I know VV: Prrrretty much nothing is okay TA: truth..... VV: But we have to pick what things arrre worrrth fighting forrr, I guess TA: i feel like there are some.... shitty east alternian.... references i could make......... TA: but that's not.... something.... i'm okay......... TA: with mentioning..... VV: I mean as someone who lliterrrallly died forrr herrr frrriends VV: And is ratherrr wellll verrrsed in VV: East Allterrrnian culllturre TA: wait really..... TA: what..... VV: What TA: i didn't.... think.... you would be interested in east.... alternian.... stuff but i guess wow i.... was wrong......... VV: I am a trrrollll of many surrprrrises TA: clearly..... TA: like.... the.... whole adult rainbowdrinker.... nonsense..... VV: Yeah no that's sorrrt of VV: A surrprrrise to me too VV: And I'm waiting to talllk with the terrrrrorrr who did it to clllear up VV: errrr VV: What the fuck they did TA: how did you even..... TA: get.... on that side of a terror..... TA: like i legitimately sought mine out but......... TA: what..... VV: She was drrreaming and mistook me forrr some otherrr jadeblllood TA: holy fuck..... VV: Errribus was therrre TA: how do.... you mistake one jadeblood for another..... VV: So was LLibby TA: are you sure you're a jadeblood......... VV: No VV: I mean I think so TA: libby was there?..... VV: Alllso I think it's parrrt of the wholllle VV: Being a horrrorrrterrrrorrr thing TA: that is so many.... rs..... VV: She was a witch of lllife, I think VV: Yes it is TA: on par with the ls you used on my.... name..... TA: which should've.... been a dead giveaway for it being you......... TA: because no one else ever did that..... VV: Oh VV: That reminds me TA: what..... VV: I alllmost trrricked Erribus into making a Dealll with me VV: Beforrre I revealled my being me TA: you.... did what..... TA: how badly did he react..... VV: Um VV: Wellll because of how dumb he was being VV: Plllus sorrrt of terrribllle VV: I allmost knocked him out TA: lorrea no..... VV: It's fine VV: He sorrrt of needed it VV: And then he wanted to sparrrr VV: But I'm prrretty surrre he just wants me to hit him TA: the face i'm.... making.... right.... now..... TA: i wish you.... could see it..... VV: I wish I coullld see it too TA: it's kind of a..... TA: fuck how do you do emoticon things..... TA: -_-..... TA: that..... VV: That seems apprrroprriate TA: i.... think..... TA: why does.... he want you to.... hit.... him..... TA: is.... he.... hitting on you blackways?..... VV: I'm not surrre TA: i'll see what.... he says when i see him next..... VV: I don't think he coullld handlllle it anyways VV: I'm winking TA: lorrea no..... VV: LLorrrea maybe TA: the list of eligible ♠ is dwindling......... VV: Wellllll yes TA: but.... no lorrea no ..... VV: I'm not worrrried about it realllly VV: My quadrrrants neverrrr worrrrk out anyways VV: If my diamonds arrre anything to go by TA: not even with.... your ♦?..... TA: oh..... TA: mine aren't much better..... VV: Aaisha chose Jack, LLorrrcan TA: yeah i remember..... TA: why would she.... do that..... VV: I can't prrretend to underrrstand but it is herrr choice VV: And she made it TA: it is.... her choice..... TA: i wish she would've discussed it with us though?..... TA: though i guess she doesnt have to answer to.... us..... TA: least.... of all me......... VV: Perrrhaps VV: But that's enough feellling sorrry forrr myselllf VV: I'm going to be helllping Helliux finish his llland untilll things get terrribllly fucked up and we ulltimatellly failll due to something that woullld seem obvious in retrrrospect TA: what..... VV: What TA: what was that about..... VV: That's just how things usualllly go TA: yeaah......... VV: Yeah VV: So if we run into VV: Errr VV: Helliux's denizen VV: Woullld you want to helllp us dealll with that VV: If it comes down to a fight, I mean TA: why not......... TA: i have nothing better.... to do..... TA: than to.... talk to libby..... VV: I mean that might be good VV: Ask herrr about herr corrrpse rooms TA: what..... VV: What TA: she has corpse rooms....?..... VV: Why woullldn't she TA: why would she....?..... VV: I'm not surrre VV: But she does and that's why I'm an adulllt trrolll now I guess VV: I think it was a whollle session of them TA: well.... that..... TA: hmm..... TA: i.... don't know what to.... do..... TA: other than be really confused..... VV: That's fairrrr TA: i seem to be confused a lot.... these.... days..... VV: Does it have to do with the VV: Errr VV: LLimekid stuff TA: yes and no..... TA: limekid stuff is weird, yes..... TA: but it....'s.... mostly everything.... else..... TA: like eribus avoiding me..... VV: Oh TA: and you suddenly being alive.... again..... VV: Welllll I think he was confused and afrrraid TA: so he hides from me..... VV: IT'S GONNA TAKE MORRRE THAN DEATH TO KEEP ME DOWN TA: agjdsaf....;dsa..... TA: i think.... i just choked..... TA: laughing..... VV: Good TA: i should..... TA: find.... eribus..... VV: Yes VV: Fix yourrr ships TA: fine..... TA: troll you later?..... VV: Yeah lllet me know how things go TA: i will......... TA: bye.... lorrea..... VV: Good llluck VV: Say hi to everrryone forrr me TA: i will..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling vitriolicVitae VV at 04:20 -- Category:Lorrea Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea Category:Lorcan